Like what you see? Gold x Lacey
by ddr-girl86
Summary: Mr. Gold is torn once he meets Lacey. She is still the woman he loves but with different memories...cursed memories. In order for her to remember and become 'Belle' again, she first needs to fall in love. Unfortunately things do not go as he would have hoped. He soon discovers that she is actually attracted to his darkness...how will he respond?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any rights to Once Upon A Time. This is purely for entertainment.

Degrading. Dissapointing. Belittling.

Yet, so rewarding…

His cane came down once again, colliding unrelentlessy against the sheriff's withered frame. He felt alive again. All the while Lacey's soft laughter could be heard in the foreground. A part of him was begging himself to stop. This wasn't right. Belle would be horrified if she could see him now.

"What is happening?" His mind was racing…adrenaline pumping through every vein in his being. How long had he yearned for this feeling? This power? The truth is, he basked in its presence. Running from his curse was never an easy task…and at this moment, there was no denial that he was The Dark One.

Fifteen minutes had passed since he had begun the assault. Finally his cane remained at his side, sweat running down his brow. Breathing heavily he turned once again to his former true love.

Her eyes were gleaming, she had obviously admired his violent actions. Without a doubt, this was not the woman he had fallen in love with so many years ago.

"You uh…you certainly know how to put on a show Mr. Gold." She said after a few moments. Her voice startling him from his thoughts. The fact that she relished seeing this side of him, needless to say caused much confusion. Without Belle…how can he possibly control the monster who resides within?

Taking a step towards her, he takes her hand in his own. "I take it you like what you see?" A broken grin slowly forms, suddenly unsure of where he is going with it all.

After a moment of eyeing him from head to toe she sheepishly smiles, "Let's just say…I've always been attracted to danger." She giggles and almost stumbles as she reaches up to grab his tie.

Catching her other hand he leans in close, "…right. Well dearie I must confess, if that is the case…you will indeed cause me trouble." Pulse still racing, he looks over at the now unconsious law man. "You see. This is, an old habit that I simply cannot fully embrace. However, you are more than welcome to hear more of my stories."

He can feel his darker self screaming…demanding to be set free. Oh the things he could do…the things he could show her. No. That side must remain in check. It was proving more than ever to be a greater challenge to resist.

Lacey shifts her hands to her hips, showing a slight amount of annoyance. "Are you still going to tell me about the best side of yo—"

"No. Trust me, there is more dark than light when it comes to me. Why don't I take you home?" Not realising how much this question reminded him of their past life, his heart suddenly began to ache. Did she even know to stay in the library apartment? If not…where had she planned to stay?

Not knowing exactly what 'home' meant, Lacey sharply replied, "Mr. Gold…I'm into you and everything but…home? Aren't we moving a little fast?" Again she laughs and gives him a rather playful glance. "If you're talking about just tonight well, that's different."

"Just tonight?" The tone in his voice was far from steady.

Now at a loss for words he takes a few steps back…here is his caring Belle, offering to spend a night with a man she barely knew. This melancholy feeling was starting to form a pit in his stomach. Moving towards his car he opens the door and gives a motion for Lacey to get inside. "How about we talk for a bit? Once you are spent…well, we will see what happens."

Again not sure exactly where he is intending to go with the situation he simply holds out an opened palm. He knows for a fact that he does not want her spending a night alone, far too many situations are already playing in his mind. The least he can do is provide her with some comfort.

"I'm not sure what you plan to do…but, I guess some company would be nice." Wrapping her hand around his she is gently lead inside the car. Sitting down she glances over…when a quizzical expression crosses her face.

Gold then looks over with slight concern, "Is something wrong dearie?"

"It's just…this feels sort of odd, like I've been here before." Shrugging it off she moves to reach for the seat belt. "Then again, I'm sure someone like you has seen a lot of pretty girls in here." Winking she continues to adjust herself in the seat while lowering the mirror to check her makeup.

Instantly caught off guard he stutters while starting the engine, "I-I may have a wild streak…but, not of that sort." Changing the subject he offers to serve her more wine once they get in, to which she almost instantly agrees to. Her taste for alcohol is definitely something he will have to get used to, among a long list of other things.

This woman…just might be his new undoing.

**Authors Note**: Please be gentle. I have not written any sort of fan-fiction since HS. Not sure if I should continue this…but if I do it will most likely lead to some steamy scenes. That's always a good thing right? Please let me know what you think and thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any rights to Once Upon A Time. This is purely for entertainment.

Around midnight, they arrived at his home. The events of the evening were still churning in his mind…still fresh. An awkward date, a glimmer of hope, an infuriating surprise, an enthralling display of power…followed by a rather unexpected development.

The sound of light groaning quickly grabbed his attention. Lacey had her head placed in her hands, slouched over in her seat.

"Ugh. I can't stand headaches. Guess I can't have all my fun without some price huh?" Her fingers gently stroked her temples when suddenly the pain began to dull and eventually it faded away completely.

"Huh, that's weird, it's gone." Peering over at him she begins to open her mouth in dismay when he briskly steps out. Walking over he opens the door and offers his hand.

"Classy as always." Smirking she reaches out and steps out nearly tripping, but before anything can occur he is supporting her. He can feel her body automatically tense up as his grip tightens.

Pushing away from him she straightens her dress. "I think I can manage, thanks. You're the one with the cane." The fact that her mannerisms are now so foreign is difficult. Gazing at her he solemnly leads her towards the entrance, "As you wish."

Slightly off put by his consistent charms she removes her heels and follows him barefoot up the steps to his front door. "You live alone?" She chirps. Tilting her head sideways in an almost childish manner.

Turning the key he enters before answering, "Yes. It's been this way for quite some time. Please excuse the mess…the place is filthy." Turning on the lights he gestures to the living room. "Feel free to make yourself at hom-Lacey?" Turning around he searches for her when he soon hears footsteps in the kitchen followed by cabinet doors slamming.

Glancing around the corner he spots her inspecting his fridge. Any other day he would find this quite amusing, but he can only watch on with worry.

"Found it!" Holding up a bottle of red wine she seats herself at the dining room table. Putting her feet up on the neighboring chair she effortlessly opens the bottle and motions a familiar shape.

"Yes of course" Gold fetches a goblet from one of his many drawers and before he can deliver the glass she is at his side.

"Thank you." Filling her glass to the top she leans against the countertop and takes in the new surroundings. "So tell me, why did you bring me here?" She takes a considerably large gulp of wine and does not wait for a response to take another.

He ignores the urge to advise her against such copious amounts of the liquid, not wanting to push her. "I figured we could get to know each other. Free from prying intrusions. That being said, shall I attempt to further discuss my reputation?"

Lacey, now feeling the effects of her indulgence lifts herself onto the marbled countertop. "I think you were lonely." She lingers over every syllable. Continuing to enjoy her drink she looks over when a puzzled face startles her.

There it is again. The small fragments left of Belle were making themselves apparent, they did in fact exist. Staring at her for a few moments longer he takes a moment to collect himself. This entire situation was disheartening; he had come so close to bringing her back and now yet another challenge has arisen.

"You may be right dearie." Absentmindedly he poured himself a glass.

She giggles while biting down on crimson stained lips. "What is with all the 'dearies'? Is that something special or do you use it for everyone?"

"Not everyone. It's a habit, guess you could say." In fact, he had only ever used the word during their earliest days together. Was strange to think of it now. Then again, this woman is a very new experience.

"Ah, gotcha. Listen I'm gonna use the ladies room. When I'm back let's do something a little more fun ok?" He points in the direction of the bathroom and once she leaves, moves to straighten up some of his things.

Regardless of what is happening now, he had hope that his love could indeed return. As well as the love she once held for him. In order to do so, he would be awakening a rather unstable part of his identity. Lacey will continue to be attracted so long as he keeps showing her glimpses of his power. His darkness.

When Belle first came into his life, he was a broken man without any sense of guilt. Selfish. Bitter. Uncaring.

Instead of turning away from him, she chose to see the good…no matter how bleak it may have been. In a way, she preserved that minuscule ray of light amidst the storm of chaos. The women who had trifled with his heart in the past had never truly loved him. Each may have been close at one point, but neither proved to stand the test of time. Not like Belle. Even after discovering his cruel history in its entirety she still chose to fight for him. It wasn't even a question.

Unaware of Laceys return she catches him deep in thought. Silently walking behind him she wraps her arms around his waist. He jumps as he feels her chest brushing up against his back. "Let's get comfortable…hmmmm.…." Brushing a few strands of hair away from the side of his face she places a kiss on his neck. Then another.

Her weight catches him off balance and he grasps the side of the table so they do not collapse on the floor. The rush of the scenario has him heavily conflicted. The fact remained that she belonged to him, not as a possession…but as a treasure. Following through with these advances would not be wise, especially given her intoxicated state of mind. Tempting as it may be, he had to make the right decision.

Turning to face her she instantly captures his mouth, bringing her arms slowly up around his neck, locking him in a hungry embrace. Not returning the kiss, he breaks away and is caught in her gaze. Beautiful blue eyes piercing into his own, familiar yet so unfamiliar all at once. If she were still the same person, would she not also want this attention? His next move could change the entire dynamics of not only who they both are…but also what they've fought for.

**Authors Note**: Had this new chapter done sooner than I thought, enjoyed hearing positive feedback so it fueled me to write! Must mean I'm doing a decent job, it was surprising hehe. Thank you! I will continue to carry out this story and see where it goes. Please let me know what you think and thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any rights to Once Upon A Time. This is purely for entertainment.

Thoughts clouded, his arms wrap tightly around her as he leans in to return her feverish kisses. Their mouths meet in a whirlwind of passion. The taste of merlot lingers on her lips and he chuckles, running his hands down her back. Smiling at one another they mold their bodies together, eliminating the distance between them. Gold knows that this might not be the best move, but for this moment he allows himself to become lost.

Even with her identity stripped, the effect she has on him is as strong as ever. The only woman to ever render the beast utterly helpless. Reaching up he carefully removes the clip that is binding her hair. Auburn curls cascade around the sides of her face and then, in an instant he sees her…Belle. Brushing a few locks from her eyes he runs a finger alongside her cheek.

Taking in that sudden imagery quickly brings him back down to earth. Internally he is now kicking himself. Her body may be the same but this was indeed a different woman. Lacey had him wrapped around her fingers. Fun as it may be, he had to control himself. He could devour her if he chose…but she was not a mere toy…and he was not a greedy sheriff hiding in a back alley. This was not the first impression he wanted.

"Why'd you stop?" She protested, pulling him close.

"Lacey, I'm not sure about this. Not tonight." He took a few steps back, straightening his blazer.

Throwing her arms up she shook her head.

"It's not you." He tried to explain, but she would have none of it.

"You know, you're a real piece of work. I bet it's because of that damned Belle girl. Right?" Her voice was shrill.

He did not answer but instead watched as her once soft gaze turned into an angry glare. So unbecoming and unlike what he was accustomed to seeing.

"Ok I get it. I'm not your fantasy woman!" Fixing her hair she proceeded to storm out of the kitchen. Moving towards the front door she does her best to keep her emotions at bay. Putting her heels back on she looks at him.

"Lacey, I'm sorry! I am." He was still making the same mistakes.

She slams the door behind her and he can hear her heels hastily making their way down his driveway.

Peering out the window he makes sure that she is not attempting to wander off into the night. No one should see her like this.

She leans against the trunk of his car, arms folded.

He can't help but feel responsible for her ordeal. None of this would have happened if she hadn't been dragged into this whole mess. Regardless of the matter, what's been done is already set in motion. Those responsible will pay in due time, that was a fact. All he could do at this point is provide support and understanding.

After a good few minutes he stepped outside, slowly approaching her.

"Here." He holds out a jacket. "Don't want you catching a cold."

She stubbornly looks away from him, refusing. "I'm fine."

Her legs do their best to sit still but soon they start to shiver.

"Your legs tell a different story." He smiles. "Then again, there's not much coverage to begin with."

"Fine I'll take it!" She lets him put it over her shoulders and rubs her hands together.

"Why don't we go back inside. Get you warm." He places a hand on her arm but she moves away.

"Oh yes that sound's great. I'm sure 'talking' will get me warmed up real quick."

Not sure how to react he waits for her.

"Mr. Gold, thank you for taking me here but…right now I want to be alone." Fidgeting she starts to pace back and forth.

"I can take you back to the apartment if you'd like." He was not thrilled with the idea yet at the same time he couldn't keep her against her will.

"My apartment?" She shoots him a confused look.

"Yes. It will only take but five minutes. Although, since it is late I want you to stay in." His voice was firm.

"Tch. What happens if I leave? Are you going to scold me?" Lacey looked down to the pavement, slightly perturbed. She did not like his tone and was not fond of being treated like a child.

"I just might." He was not in the mood for games. "In all seriousness though dearie, it's best you get some rest."

After a few moments she looked back up, to find not cold or threatening eyes…but ones filled with concern. This man truly had different layers to him. The thought intrigued her greatly...grabbed her interest.

"You know, for being the most powerful man in town…you have a soft spot." Covering her mouth she stifles a laugh.

"Looks can be deceiving." He adds.

How keen of her to notice, he thinks to himself. Then again, who else would have such an insight?

Clearing his throat he fishes his keys from his pocket. "Lacey you are the only person in Storybrooke to see me in such a light." Opening the door for her she sits down in the passenger's seat.

Within minutes they are outside of the library. He helps her out and leads her upstairs, brushing away a few cobwebs. It had been a few weeks after all since Belle had visited here.

Handing Lacey the key he stops in front of the doorway and watches as she hesitantly enters the room. He hopes for a reaction, for a small glimpse of her memories to return.

Nothing.

She turns around to him and smiles. "Looks like it needs some cleaning up but, it'll do for now. Listen, I'm sorry about before. It's just…you were confusing me and I was drinking and…"

"It's fine. Don't…don't worry about it." He waved a hand back and forth.

As they are saying their goodbyes Gold pauses and briefly leaves, only to return with a small bag.

"Here. These are some of your belongings, from the hospital."

"Oh um, thank you." Laughing she takes it from him and sets it on a nearby dresser.

"If you need anything, there is a cell phone with your things. My name will be there."

"Let me guess. It belonged to her." She wasn't sure what to think. The thought of having a past life was a bit too much to process.

"It did. It's yours now. Call me anytime." He smiles. The expression was bittersweet.

"Will do." Grinning she waves to him as she shuts the door.

Heading back downstairs he gets back into his car and heads home. The whole time his stomach is churning, unsure if he should have left her alone.

**Authors Note**: Longer to update than expected…busy week at college! Despite that I am pleased to present you another chapter. Hope it is to your liking. Please let me know what you think and thank you for reading!


End file.
